Always Here to Hold You
by Megzalove
Summary: This was written for a prompt on my Tumblr, megzalove.. Basically, Blaine gets sick on their date night and Kurt goes to comfort him.


Kurt was excited, to say the least. He loved that Saturdays had become he and Blaine's unofficial date night. He was running a little behind schedule though, so he was surprised to look at the clock and find that it was five until seven and Blaine still hadn't shown up. Blaine Anderson was never late. In fact, he was generally at least fifteen minutes early to everything; and, while this habit generally annoyed Kurt, he was the kind who tended to arrive fashionably _late,_ it did give him cause to worry as the clock ticked closer to seven and there was no word from his boyfriend. "I better just see what he's up to," Kurt mumbled to himself as he reached across the vanity for his phone.

_Hey, do we still have plans for tonight?_

Kurt worried his lip between his teeth as he waited, not-so-patiently, for a reply. After ten minutes of nothing Kurt was on the verge of hysterical. Blaine always had his phone on and, unless he was asleep, was generally quick to reply, especially when they had plans. Finally, Kurt dialed in his number, holding the phone in a vice-like grip. He hoped he was overreacting.

The phone rang four times before Blaine picked up.

"Hello?" He wheezed, obviously having just woken up. Kurt let out a sigh of relief, but the fragility in Blaine's voice made him a little concerned.

"Hey, you don't sound too good." He replied.

"Oh my gosh Kurt! I'm so sorry! I know we had plans tonight, but I think I'm coming down with something. I woke up this morning and was so stuffed up I felt like my head was going to explode. I haven't even left my room yet. I must've fallen back asleep! I'm so, so sorry! I'll leave right now, I promise… ow." There was a loud crash on his end and Kurt sat up with a start.

"Blaine? Blaine, are you ok?"

"I'm yeah, I just stood up too fast. I'm a little dizzy." Blaine coughed and Kurt could hear the congestion in his throat.

"Blaine, I think you should stay there. I really want to see you, but I don't think you should be going out if you can't even stand." Kurt said a little sadly.

"Oh Kurt, I'm so sorry, I really want to see you too." Blaine replied sincerely.

"Blaine, stop apologizing. This is not your fault and, I mean, I can come over and watch a movie if you wanted."

"Kurt, I would love to watch a movie with you, but I really don't want you getting sick. I'll just hang out here. Maybe we can hang out tomorrow?" Blaine said.

"I love that you're so concerned for my health, but I'm really not worried about me. If you really don't want me to come I won't, but I would really like to. I can bring movies."

"You really don't have to, but I wouldn't complain if you did." Blaine admitted.

"Ok then, I'm leaving in five minutes and will be there soon." Kurt smiled, even though his plans for the evening had changed, he was still happy to be spending it with Blaine.

"Ok Kurt, I love you."

"Love you too, Blaine." Kurt rushed to get his things and, grabbing his keys off his dresser, hurried out the door.

Kurt had definitely pushed the speed limit part of the way to Westerville, but it was a nice night and he wanted to see his boyfriend as soon as possible. When he finally pulled into Blaine's driveway he saw the light on in the living room. He grabbed his bag and walked to the porch.

"You came." Blaine said with a cough, as he answered the door with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

"Of course I came silly! I said I would." Kurt went to kiss his cheek and Blaine pulled away.

"Nuh uh! I know you said that you don't mind, but there is no way I'm letting you get this, it's miserable." Kurt huffed, he hoped this didn't mean that Blaine was going to resist cuddling; he had some major cuddling plans.

" Well fine. I brought Les Mis, Count of Monte Cristo, and An Affair to Remember. You can choose what we watch, of course." Kurt said as Blaine let him in. Kurt immediately made his way to the kitchen, put a pot of water on the stove, and started searching through his bag.

"Uh, Kurt? What are you doing?" Blaine stood in the doorway, looking rumpled and confused.

"Making you tea! Now go get comfortable in the den, I'll be there in a minute."

"You really don't have to, I mean, it's my house, and you're supposed to be the guest." Blaine said with a sniffle.

"Blaine, I know you're going to resist, but you really should just let me take care of you. I _want _to." Kurt said, and this time when he tried to kiss Blaine's cheek, he was met with no resistance.

"Well, I mean, I guess that's ok. So, yeah I'll just meet you in the den." Blaine replied as he shuffled out of the room. Kurt watched him go, noticing the careful shuffle in his walk. He could tell Blaine felt a lot worse than he was letting on, judging by the rosiness in his cheeks and the dark circles around his eyes. He had also noticed that Blaine's skin was warmer than usual when he had pressed his lips to his cheek. Finishing the tea, he grabbed Tylenol out of his bag and made his way into the den.

"What did you choose?" He asked as he said down next to Blaine and Blaine moved to the other side of the couch.

"An Affair to Remember, I can't resist Cary Grant and Deborah Kerr in this state of mind." Blaine joked.

"Ah good choice." Kurt said appreciatively as he scooted closer, attempting to put his arm around Blaine's shoulder. Blaine, however, resisted, pushing himself as close to the armrest as physically possible.

"Bllllaaaaaaaiiiinnneeee." Kurt whined, " I love you, and I know you don't feel well, but I would appreciate it if you would just let me hold you."

"Kurt, I really don't want you to get sick, please stop trying to infect yourself."

"Fine." Kurt said as he crossed his arms over his chest and side-eyed his boyfriend. "This isn't over I hope you know." Blaine started laughing which quickly turned into a cough. Kurt sat up and moved over, rubbing his back and holding his tea out for him when he finally stopped.

"Thank you." Blaine wheezed, taking the tea from Kurt and taking a sip. "I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome, and it's the least I could do, since you won't let me within a ten foot radius of you." Kurt replied moving back to his side of the couch. "Now, watch the movie."

They watched the movie in silence for a while, Kurt gradually moving closer to Blaine, who seemed too engrossed in the movie to notice. Finally, just as Terry was about to go to the top of the empire state building, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, who was sniffling. Kurt couldn't tell if it was because of his congestion or the tears welling up in his eyes. He smiled and kissed the top of Blaine's head and he finally relented, snuggling closer.

"It's just so sad." Blaine said with a sigh, leaning into Kurt's chest.

"I know, I still think she should've told Nickie. He would've wanted to take care of her. He loved her." Kurt replied, pulling his legs up onto the couch.

"She probably just didn't want to bother him. It was her burden to bear."

"Not when there are people around who care about her." Kurt said as he turned his attention back to the screen. Blaine only nodded, reveling in the warmth that was Kurt's arms.

When Nickie finally burst into Terry's apartment and put two and two together Blaine looked up at Kurt, his eyes shining and croaked, "Kurt, I'm glad you're here to hold me."

Kurt just smiled, leaned down to place a chaste kiss against Blaine's lips, and replied, "always."


End file.
